Revenge is Ice Cream
by starsinjars
Summary: Sam and Dean are investigating a case where children have been dying of frostbite in the middle of the night. According to the lore, the culprit could only be Jack Frost.


Title: Revenge is Ice Cream

Summary: Sam and Dean are investigating a case where children have been dying of frostbite in the middle of the night. According to the lore, the culprit could only be Jack Frost.

A/N: Figured for my bday I should post some xovers.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The gravel roads were smooth, way smoother than they were used to. Dean could appreciate that. He glanced over to Sam, which was all his brother needed to start. Sam looked over his notes and checked the newspapers just to make sure he had his information right. "There have been children dying of frostbite at night in their beds. No sign of forced entry, and according to these pictures there has been a fern-like frost pattern on their bed frames."

Dean frowned as he continued to drive, and only showed his anger by squeezing his hands on the wheel. He always had a soft spot for kids, and it would only motivate him even more to gank this son of a bitch. "What do you think it is? A ghost?" he asked Sam, keeping his eyes on the road.

Sam shook his head. "Maybe? It shouldn't be possible; ghosts shouldn't have that type of power."

"Well," Dean said as they passed by the 'Welcome to Burgess' sign. "I guess we'll see soon enough."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sam rang the doorbell while Dean surveyed the area. The leaves were still a deep red, warm orange, and bright yellow, most still on the trees. There were a few people outside - no children - with a depressing feeling in the air. A woman opened the door, one of the mothers of the victims. They took out their badges. "Agents Parker and Barrow," Dean introduced. "We're investigating the death of your daughter."

"Ma'am, could you tell us the details of what happened that you remember that night?" Sam asked.

The woman sniffled. "I have no idea what happened. Just two nights Cupcake was sleeping, and the next morning she was frozen stiff. The fact that she's gone…"

Dean widened his eyes. "You named your daughter Cupcake?" Sam smiled nervously as he elbowed Dean in the ribs. Dean staggered half a step. "Sorry, sorry, I'm terribly sorry but seriously. Cupcake?"

The mother glared at Dean. "I craved cupcakes when I was pregnant with her and she is… was… so sweet." She cleared her throat, ready to burst into tears.

As Dean avoided his gaze, Sam continued, "Anything you think needs mentioning?"

She thought for a moment. "Besides the fact that my daughter mysteriously was killed with a look of pure terror on her face, I don't think there's anything else."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Monty, these nice people are with the FBI."

"The-the FBI?"

Monty's mother nodded. "Is there anything you think they might need to know about your friend Cupcake?"

Monty thought for a moment. "Umm, not really no. Just that it's not Jack's fault."

"Jack?" Sam looked to the mother. "Is there another child named Jack in the neighborhood?"

Monty's mother shook her head. "No, well all the kids are saying that Jack Frost's being framed. Whatever that means."

"Jack Frost?"

The mother shrugged. "I know. Kids, right?"

"Right." Dean looked to Monty. "Of course it's not Jack's fault. We're here to prove his innocence."

Monty beamed. "Great! But you should tell Jamie that. He's the one who believes it more than anyone else."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Agents Parker and Barrow. Could we possibly talk to your sons?"

The boys' mother turned back inside her house. "Caleb, Claude, would you like to speak to these men about your friend Cupcake?"

Two voices in unison exclaimed, "No!"

A boy with a hat popped out his head. "Jack didn't do anything!"

His twin brother popped out as well. "Jack's innocent!"

And before Sam and Dean could say anything, the two boys dragged their mother inside and slammed the door closed.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Pippa, is there anything you want to say about Cupcake?"

The young girl shook her head. "No," she whispered. "Nothing at all."

Pippa's mother shrugged as she turned back to the FBI agents before shaking her head. "I'm sorry, sirs."

Sam and Dean shook their heads. "No it's fine, it's a fresh wound and a trauma that no one, especially a child would like to go through."

They turned to walk away, before a young voice said, "Wait!"

Sam and Dean turned back to see Pippa say shyly, "Jack's being framed for this. You may want to speak to Jamie Bennett. He probably has something to say."

Sam nodded as he jotted down the name. Dean smiled, bent down to Pippa and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Thank you, Pippa. That's very brave of you and will help us greatly. Thank you."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Hey, my name is Dean. Mind if I sit here?"

Jamie nodded.

"Mind if I stand here then?"

Jamie shook his head.

"Thank you." Dean looked down to Jamie's drawing of himself, a few of his friends that they already interviewed, accompanied by a teen with white hair dressed in a blue hoodie with a curved staff, having a snowball fight. "Jamie, right?" Dean asked, and Jamie nodded in confirmation. "What do you think about all this?"

The child bit his lip, nervously trying his best to answer the questions without sounding crazy or letting them know just how much he knew.

"I… I don't know why people are freezing in their beds. It's still a bit warm outside," he said, not keeping eye contact with the FBI agent interviewing him. Why would he be interviewing him anyway?! He wasn't in any mood to answer any questions – he needs to ask a certain someone some questions himself.

"Jamie," The FBI agent knelt down to his eye level, and his eyes reminded Jamie of Easter. "Please, is there anything you can tell me about Jack? Jack Frost?"

"J-Jack? Jack's innocent…" Jamie glanced out the window, catching sight of a cold breeze. He and Dean shuddered from the cold, the latter glancing to the window. Jamie checked to see if anyone was nearby, but Dean's partner was over there interviewing his mom. Jamie gestured for Dean to lean closer, and whispered in his ear, "Can you see him?"

Dean looked around. "See him?"

"See Jack!" Jamie pointed out the window. "See, he's right there!"

Dean followed Jamie's finger, and saw nothing but a clear blue sky with a few clouds. "Oh… was right there. He looked like he was in a hurry. I think he's chasing after something."

"I'm afraid I don't follow," he told the child, frowning himself.

Jamie smiled softly. "You just need to _believe._"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

There weren't many people at the library. The woman at the desk kept giving glances their way, and only stopped after Dean winked at her. At their table, Sam turned a few pages from his notes he had been collecting for the past few hours. "According to the lore, I think it's a winter spirit."

Dean looked up from his laptop screen. "A winter what?" he asked incredulously. "Fall just started. Most of the leaves are still on the trees."

"Frostbite, Dean,," Sam replied, as if it explained everything. And it probably did to him but not to Dean. Knowing this, Sam continued, "They're dying from the cold, and that frost pattern. According to the lore, the only winter spirit around would be Jack Frost."

Dean frowned, thinking back to what Jamie and the rest of the kids were referring to earlier. "Jack Frost? I thought that guy was an expression. 'Don't let 'im nip on your nose' or something like that."

"Yeah well, that's the only thing I could come up with." Sam skimmed through some of the notes he had been writing up for the past hour or so. "The deaths are focused in here in Burgess, which is supposedly according to the legends where Jack Frost was before he became Jack Frost." Sam paused, unsure if Dean was paying him any attention.

"I'm listening," Dean said, as if reading his mind. "How could he become a winter spirit? Was he like someone before?"

"Actually…" Sam reread a passage that he copied from an old journal he managed to find after much searching. "Yeah, he was. According to a Mary Overland from three centuries ago, her brother Jackson saved her from falling in the ice at the cost of falling in himself."

Dean came to a conclusion. "So it is a ghost. A ghost haunting a lake."

"I…guess?" Sam shrugged. "But. The murders happen at night at their homes, and they aren't drowning in the lake."

"Guess we gotta go check out that lake."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o  
_To Be Continued…  
_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o


End file.
